1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a quantitative continuous feeding method for iodine.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the conventional methods for supplying a certain quantity of iodine to a reactor, a constant quantity of iodine has generally been put manually through an upper charging port of the reactor by means of a small plastic scoop at certain intervals.
However, this is a poor method of supplying iodine due to the loss of iodine accompanied with charging and the negative effect on the health of the operator, due to the sublimation of the iodine.
Another method being considered involves supplying iodine to a reactor under melting conditions (melting point 113.7.degree. C.). However, this method is not practical for a variety of reasons, for example, visual hindrance due to cold caking of the iodine at the jet port, corrosion of equipment and the necessity for warming.
The best measure is to determine the quantity of iodine under sealed conditions and supply it to the reactor.
Additional problems arise due to the fact that iodine is generally in the form of broken flakes mixed with powdered iodine in which the particles have a diameter of several millimeters. Due to the tendency of iodine to sublime the iodine is apt to cause caking and lose its fluidity, causing problems during metering of the iodine. Moreover, the construction materials of the reactor must be able to resist these strong corrosive properties of iodine.